Nothing Lasts Forever
by BabyTigerEyes
Summary: Summer isn't as stupid as she seems. Behind her naive facade a cunning, cutting and cruel girl is blossoming, and she's setting out to make Newport her own.
1. Bring Back The Bitch

A/N: This is an O.C. Story (obviously!) starting with Summer fondly remembering how she finally got Anna out of the picture.

"Coop! Shopping tonight?" I asked brightly, pulling on my new Prada jacket. Class was finally out, after a day that seemed to have gone on forever, and I was dying to go and flash daddy's credit card. Cohen was chasing me like an innocent puppy dog, all sweetness and begging for me to throw him a scrap of affection. Just because I trashed Anna's reputation and she's left Newport, he's been, like, _stalking me!_ Don't get me wrong, I mean, it wasn't as if it was my fault! She was _begging_ for it when she stole Cohen from me – she deserved everything I gave her!

I remember it like it was yesterday, but in fact, it was a few months ago. All the puppy love was killing me – I know I'd promised Anna and I would stay her friend even though Cohen chose her – and then _pathetically_ pretended he hadn't when I instantly realised it. What kind of an airhead did they think I was? I mean, was he even worth hiding? It's not like he's even popular! Anna was free to have him – or at least, that's what I'd thought. Unfortunately, their bright-eyed, bambi love was torture. I'd rather wear gear from Kmart – it was exquisite agony. I promised myself I wouldn't get bitter and cynical, but they really left me with no other option. I was sick of Anna and it was time to teach her a lesson.


	2. Shopping Spree

A/N: This is an O.C. Story,(obviously!) and this chapter is where Summer lays the grounds for a notorious plan.

I'd planned it to perfection. I asked Anna if she wanted to go to the mall with me after school, because I had this completely _wonderful_ dress on lay-by, which was a complete lie – I can't believe she swallowed it. I mean, come on, why would I put a dress on lay-by? I can afford anything I want with those magic cards of mine! And everyone knows Versace has a lay-by, at least not one that I know of. She agreed and we rode in my car to the Newport Mall. I quickly pulled her into my favourite shop, Nemesis, and showed her the first outfit I saw.

"It's nice." She said, "But men's suits don't really look that hot on me." I looked down and blushed to my dark haired tips.

"Whoops, wrong outfit!" I squealed childishly. Okay, so I overplayed the perky dumbass front, but what else would you expect?! I've always made myself seem stupider than I am, so on the rare occasion I show my quick wit, everyone's amazed – it's the perfect plan.

"I meant this one!" I giggled, then smartened myself up, handing her a – thank god – proper, gorgeous dress. It was perfect for her – low-cut, baby pink but with a light metal chain around the waist. You wouldn't catch me _dead_ in that sort of attire but Anna seemed elated.

"Oh my god!" she squealed happily, "Summer! I didn't know you knew my exact style! It's so wonderful!" I couldn't believe that, other than the Golden Girls thing, Anna and I had connected I nearly felt bad for what I was about to put her through. Emphasising the _nearly._

"Are you gonna get it then?" I asked, "It would make you look so good I think!"

"Oh..." Anna's face crumpled sadly as she checked the price tag, "I can't afford this."

"But it's so nice! If I were you, I'd do _anything_ to get that dress!"

"You and me both." Anna sighed, putting thee dress back on the rack.

"Yeah." I said, smiling sweetly, "Anything..."


	3. Five Fingered Discount

A/N: This is an O.C. Story, starting with Summer fondly remembering how she finally got Anna out of the picture. They're at the designer department store, Nemesis, and Summer's just waiting for the chance to strike.

"Hey Summer, come check out this!" I heard Anna call out to me from the other side of the store, receiving several greasies from snooty shop assistants. My plan was going really well, and Anna had made the job easier by handing me her bag as she tried on some cheaper outfits. It made my job oh so much easier. In a huge, designer department store, I was able to slip into Anna's bag a few things that I would have liked her to be busted carrying. The fact it was so forbidden was exciting, it reminded me of Coop's little five-fingered discount spree before New Years. I made them obvious, and I did it without the security cameras picking me up – there are one or two blind spots in every department.

"Hey, Anna! Come see this!" I called, picking out a wonderful floaty green top. I'd already bought it in pink, blue, orange, red and white, but I decided I'd buy it anyway. "Does it look good on me?" I asked her as I held it up to my chest. Of course it looked good on me, or I wouldn't have it in five other colours, but that's life for you. If you can't choose one colour, go for all of them!

'Yeah, but it would look heinous on me!" she smiled at me warmly. Such trust.

"Oh – I dunno-" I suddenly realised how cruel what I was about to do actually was – I felt so deceitful. _But she deserved it, _I reminded myself, _she took Cohen's affection from me! He wanted to be with me but NO, she had to come and ruin everything!_

When Anna had finished browsing we decided we should go back to my place so Anna could try the outfits I bought – she didn't buy anything. As we were leaving Nemesis, we stepped through the sensors and the bleeped loudly. Although I'd planned that to happen, it was still a shock. Ever since I was very young, I was told I was born to be an actress. Remembering this, it motivated me to look sufficiently surprised.

"Freeze!" called a cashier, "Security, we've got a klepto here!"


	4. BuStEd bIg TyM!

"S'cuse me ma'am." said a security guard, coming out of nowhere as is the shop's custom, "Can I please see your bags?" then he noticed me.

"Hello Charles, how's your wife?" I asked sweetly, as if I'd bumped into him in the street.

"Uh, Miss Roberts." He said. He knew me. Everyone in the shop knew me – I had a platinum card here, youngest person ever in Orange County, too. I was known for spending thousands here a day.

"There must be some mistake." He said, frowning, "It's Miss Roberts!" he called to the cashier. He flinched.

"Are you sure?" he called back. I raised an eyebrow.

"Duh!" I sighed. It was _so_ pathetic. Am I sure I'm me? Lame!

"There must be some mistake." Said the security guard, "Probably left the tag on something you bought. You can go, girls."

I nearly panicked…I needed Anna to be busted or it'd be totally screwed up. Luckily for me, Anna caused her own downfall.

"No, you can check our bags." She said, completely innocent, "We have nothing to hide. You know how rumours get started," she said to me, "Might as well quash them before they can possibly begin."

"Totally." I said, anticipating the minute Charles opened our bags. He went through mine first, and blushed a bit at a booklet I carry for some light reading called "10,000 FANFICTIONS" from this website Cohen advised me to visit. I guess he thought I didn't know how to read or something, that ass. My favourite authors in the book are these two girls called Secret Smile and Mariposa Gema. They're really good at angst and death and stuff. Another girl called Behind A Mask, or maybe it's Behind The Mask, whatever, she's really funny too. I mean, I totally don't spend my life on the internet, because my fingers are delicate, but some stories are really good and I _totally _have to keep visiting the site and reading them. I wonder if someone would ever write a story about me. They could call it "Summer Roberts, Teen Queen and Party Princess." I'd like that. Or one about the ocean. I _love_ the ocean. It's so beautiful and mysterious. When I'm stressed, I always take a long bath. When everything with Mum and Dad went all retarded I would keep myself under the water and block out the anger that always seemed to dig under the water. Happiness is frail – misery is forever. It's kind of scary – I can get so depressed and all the beautiful people around me just wither away. My Mum withered right out of the picture, Dad withered to work, and Cohen withered to Anna. That's why I have to fix his problems for him. I have to stop him withering away from me. He needs me – for both our sakes, he has to be with me. If only for a moment.

"Oh…my…God." She breathed as Charles unearthed the pink-punk dress, an expensive pair of ruby-and-solid-gold earrings, a bottle of perfume, three lipsticks and a Von Dutch T-Shirt and skirt ensemble. The Von Dutch duo was a stroke of genius – Anna adores that label but I despise it. Maybe that'll throw her off my scent. Doubtful.

"I've never seen this much stolen stuff…_ever._" She said breathlessly. Charles looked angry as.

"And you'll never see it again. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation here." He growled, "This dress, this perfume, this jewelry concealed in your bag is worth over ten thousand dollars – you can go to jail for this."

I flipped around to Anna, my face masked in a pretty pout of shock and hurt.

"I can't believe you, Anna!" I chided her angrily, "I bring you to my favourite shop, where everyone knows me, and you abuse that to do a little free shopping! Trashing my reputation and stealing – I can't stand this! I thought you were my _friend_!" my little speech was embedded with hypocrisy, but I let my acting get a little carried away, "Eeew, I _so_ won't be able to come here anymore. Thanks, Anna." I added sarcastically.

"But I didn't steal this stuff!" she said, gesturing wildly at the small pile in Charles' hands. The security guard looked way pissed off.

"I think we can safely assume you did. It's not as if Miss Roberts did it, so I think we'd better take you down to the cop shop for questioning."

"But Summer was with me – she knows me well enough to know I wouldn't do this!" she said desperately, "Tell them Summer, I'm not a thief."

"I thought I knew you, Anna." I sighed wistfully, "But obviously I don't know you at all."

_Or you know me._


	5. Cop Shop And Cliches

"Anna, sweetheart, you're being charged with shoplifting – a lot of shoplifting." Lieutenant Rocheford explained, sitting on the end of the interrogation table. She wasn't even a proper lieutenant, I suspected. Were'nt they for the army or something? It was nothing much like the clichés in the movies. No glass one-way wall or anything, but it was freezing. It was, like, negative a billion in here! It was so cold even the cockroaches were wearing snowshoes. It was totally gross. I mean, we're in California and it feels like we're in Antarctica or something. It's kind of eerie, because the cops aren't in uniform. Total cliché, I'll never believe what's on Entertainment Tonight ever again.

"I didn't steal it." Anna persisted stubbornly, "I don't care what you think, I'm totally innocent."

"Because it's your first offence," Lieutenant Rocheford went on, ignoring Anna, "we won't get too heavy on you. Usually, you'd walk out with a warning, but this is so much…it's a five-hundred dollar offence, fifty hours of community service and you'll be on watch. Over ten thousand dollars worth of stolen stuff." she paused, amazed, and then went on, "If you breach any codes or rules, you'd be slapped with a fist-class criminal record and you'd be in a detention centre faster than you can say 'Judge, Jury and Jailer'. Detention centre is a nasty spot, make no mistake, and I wouldn't want you to go there." There was a sympathetic tone in her voice. She'd taken a shine to Anna. I had no idea how far my plan would go, all I knew is once she was discovered with a shady attitude, people would bounce away like crazy. This was brilliant, but it was taking forever! I breathed out, feeling a bit of hair in my face float upwards. We'd been here for hours as Rocheford explained it all. It was serious…seriously _boring._

"But I _didn't steal anything!_" Anna exclaimed, "I swear! Someone must have put them there!"

I groaned. Anna would keep me waiting forever if she began arguing her innocence at every interval.

"Sure they did, honey, sure they did." Said Rocheford, patting her pristine suit. Magenta is _so_ not her colouring, I wonder if she realized that. Maybe I should tell her.

"Are you implying I'm _lying to you?!_" snapped Anna presently. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm waiting for you, Anna, so can you shut up so we can get a move on?" I sighed, inspecting my nailpolish for chips. There was a little one on my ring finger from the earrings I put in Anna's bag. It may have got my revenge but, wow was it affecting the state of my composure.

"You could be lying, I don't know." Shrugged Rocheford, re-entering a conversation that was dwindling fast, "if your parents weren't in the Bahamas-"

"I'm not that kind of girl." Anna said stubbornly, "You know that, don't you, Summer?" her eyes were big and pleading, but I coaxed my heart to stay stone cold.

"I don't know what kind of a girl you are anymore, Anna." I said coldly.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Anna finally lost her cool completely. She slammed the table with her fist and I winced for her…the table was made of iron. She shoved back her chair, still yelling, "That's a lie and you know it!"

"No, it's the truth." I sighed as if I cared about Anna prior to this day, "The Anna I knew wouldn't steal anything. She was a good girl. She wouldn't try anything so brash – but this Anna has. You're a stranger to me now." I willed my eyes to well up with a small tear, just to get the ball rolling.

"Anna, I hope you realize the significance of your actions," Rocheford said, tucking a strand of botchy blonde behind her ear, "You girls can go now."

"Oh thank God!" I cried, leaping up and grabbing my small Luis Vuitton clutch, "It's absolutely _gross_ in here. Oh," I rolled my eyes at the look Anna gave me, "Oh, fine. I suppose I should give you a ride home."

Anna got up to leave and I decided to tell Rocheford that she didn't look good in that colour. I just had to say it sweetly, because really I _was_ doing her a favour. She looked awful in that stupid outfit.

"Um, Lietutenant-" I began.

"Come on, Summer." hissed Anna, dragging my by my upper arms out of the door.

"Gee, what's your problem?" I said under my breath.

Anna muttered under her breath too, and we rode to her place in stony silence.


	6. Earthy Sentiments and Ocean Aggression

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally writing again! Here you go, to feed your (and especially mine!) Summer obsessions…oh yeah, and when I finish this one I'll probably put in a Marissa/Ryan story. Maybe.**

Ever heard the expression, Silence Is Deafening? Well that's how I felt on the car ride home. Anna didn't say a word to me, so I followed by her example. But I like noise. I always have. No matter what, I can't stand silence…even when I'm swimming underwater, I hear voices in my head, of my mom and dad, usually. It's a welcome sound, even though it's heartbreaking to hear my mom. Now that my alcoholic stepmom is finally gone, it's just me and Dad again, the way we like it. But anyway, so, I like noise.

I cruised radio stations like I was on speed or something and Anna talked to me as much as I talked to her…not at all. Eventually, we got to her house, and I stepped out, feeling the beautiful California sun warm my skin after being in such an extremely cold room at the Police Station.

Politely, I got out of my gorgeous sports car to lead Anna into her house. I stepped onto the concrete porch and suddenly felt something hard jab me between my shoulder blades. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? I fell forwards and crashed into the front door with a thud. I pushed myself up and turned to walk away when I realised Anna was standing over me, her arms on either side of me, palms pressed to the solid mahogany door. The look on her face told me I wasn't going anywhere.

"I know it was you, Summer." Anna said, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, "I don't know why or when you managed to do it all, but I do know it was you. You must bejealous, but of what? I don't know any of that, but when I do find out exactly what went on, I'll do all I can in my power to drag you down. "

"It's an empty threat, _Anna."_ I said, realising that I was right to dislike her when I first met her, "Because you have nothing of value to me. Why would I be jealous of you when the only other Princess is Coop? But, however, after threatening me like that, I'll have to laugh when your name gets dragged through the mud and today leaks out." I raised an eyebrow triumphantly, shoving her off me. She didn't need much encouragement; she was pulling away from me anyway.

"What are you talking about?!" she demanded furiously, "Why would anyone other than you care?"

"Anna, Anna, Anna." I said wistfully, shaking my head, "You just don't get it, do you? Kids can be so judgemental. Look how they all treat Coop, just because she has some baggage, or what happened to Luke when they all discovered his dad was, you know, gay. What about the time Chino burnt down that place Cohen's mom was developing? And speaking of Cohen, how will _he_ feel when his girlfriend decides she wants a criminal record? Think about it, Anna, _how would he feel?"_

Anna paled.

"Seth! You're after Seth!"

"Duh." I rolled my eyes. She was _so_ overdramatic. And I know, because I'm the Queen ofOvercting.I mean, I nearly burst out laughing when I pouted at the shop, 'I so can't come here anymore. _Thanks, Anna' _It was sohammed-up that I can't believe they swallowed it. I'm the best at melodramatics but everyone ignores it because they love me. They believe what they want to believe. They don't want to see the facts, that a good girl like Anna wouldn't suddenly turn criminal. They want to believe that Summer Roberts was not an accomplice of the criminal. They want to keep loving me, and that's something I can find time to allow.

"He'llrealise your ulterior motivethe second you start chasing him!" Anna flailed for a reason that made her seem in control. She failed miserably.

"But he won't you see." I explained calmly, "Because I won't be chasing him – once you two split under the pressure, he'll start chasing _me_ again. I win, Anna. There's nothing you can do about it."

"You can't take Seth from me!" Anna despaired, "I'll tell him!"

"Sure." I nearly laughed, "Like he'd believe the criminal, klepto, lying ex, rather than the wide-eyed, innocent object of desire? Are you kidding me? Defend yourself as much as you want, but at the crunch, I'll be the one they trust and listen to. I'll _always_ be the one they listen to."

"You're – you're evil." She almost looked scared of me, "You can't! It's inhumane! It's unjust! It's so cruel!"

"And you only just figured that out now?" I laughed gleefully, "I'm not an earthy, sentimentalperson. I'm an ocean person, and ocean people are great that way. We look the other way while you drown." My voice dropped a bit lower and I leant closer, "We're the crashing waves that swill the sailors out to sea. We're vengeful and proud, wild and unforgiving, and most of all-" I whispered in her ear, "If there's something that needs to be destroyed, we'll destroy it, have no doubts. And we'll always do it in a spectacular fashion – we are creatures of love, too. We only love once. Cohen and you aren't meant to be. There will be no ménage-a-trois here."

Anna gulped like she was choking on her words. I smiled what my father calls my wolf-smile. It makes me lookquite evil, but I was feeling pretty evil at the moment, so it fit.

"Goodbye Anna, soul of the Earth. And don't forget, ninety percent of the world is covered in ocean. Only ten percent is earth. In every situation, I'll come out on top of you."

Having said that, I watched her, frozen in shock at the doorway of her fancy house. I got into my car and sped off home, a warm glow filling my body. I was powerful, and I loved it.

I needed to do something else to get me more of that wonderful power.

**A.N: Wow, I sure made Summer a lot more evil than I intended to in this chapter! I thought up all her analogies on the spot so they are, I admit, a bit strange.**

**Ménage-a-trois is _Français _for 'threesome'. It was actually pretty funny the first time I said it, because I had no idea what it meant…and I said it in front of a teacher. ThenI asked her what it meant - and whenI was informed with much blushing, I began to swear profusely (my default reaction). Actually, speaking of that teacher,she didn't teach me again the next year...hmm, I wonder why? Eyelashes Fluttering PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
